As is known in the art, reflect array antennas have been used in many applications. One type of reflect array antenna is a microstrip reflect array. The microstrip reflect antenna is essentially a planar array of microstrip patch antennas or dipoles illuminated by a feed. The individual antenna elements scatter the incident field appropriately so that the reflected field has a planar equi-phase front. The concept of a planar reflect array is not new, however, implementations found in the literature use a single antenna element for both transmit and receive. Pozar, et al., in a paper entitled “Design of a Millimeter Wave Microstrip Reflectarrays” published in IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, Vol. 45, No. 2, February 1997, for example, presented a microstrip reflect array of unique patch antennas, each sized for appropriate phasing, in which the same antenna element receives and transmits. With the exception that each antenna element is unique, the single substrate structure is comprised of rectangular patches on one side and a ground plane on the other. Bialkowski et al. have implemented a microstrip reflect array at X-band using aperture coupled patch antennas as reported in an article entitled “Design, Development, and Testing of X-Band Amplifying Reflectarrays” and published in IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propogation, Vol. 50, August 2002. Isolation between transmit and receive have proven difficult with this approach since only one antenna is used with orthogonal slots for both transmit and receive. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,787 describes a flat reflectarray antenna.